As described in more detail in said co-pending application, a shower curtain is fed vertically downward past a set of four parallel horizontally elongated vertically spaced rollers. The two uppermost rollers, the first and second rollers are vertically aligned with each other. The two lowermost rollers, the third and fourth rollers, are also vertically aligned with each other but are horizontally offset from the two uppermost rollers.
As the curtain passes downward, a properly timed first air jet is produced and discharged horizontally to force the curtain between the first and second rollers to produce a first fold in the curtain. Thereafter, a second air jet is produced and discharged inclinedly downwards to force the first folded curtain between the second and third rollers to form a second fold in the curtain. After a further interval, a third air jet is produced and discharged horizontally to force the twice folded curtain between the third and fourth rollers to form a third fold in the curtain.
The curtain, during the step of forming the first fold, must be supported in order to be maintained in proper position for the second fold. A stripper belt roller assembly provides this support. When the first air jet is produced, the assembly is caused to move away from the second and third rollers to support the curtain. After the second fold is produced, the assembly movement is reversed and the assembly is caused to move toward the second and third rollers.
The stripper roller assembly takes the form of an endless belt having top and bottom portions wrapped around two horizontal parallel rollers. One of the rollers carries a small toothed gear which engages a larger driving gear. Rotation of the driving gear rotates the roller gear driving the belt. A solenoid operated air cylinder is secured through a linkage arrangement to pivotable supports which support the rollers. The endless belt is slightly inclined from the horizontal.
This stripper roller assembly functions very well for curtain widths of seventy-two inches or less. However, when larger widths are used, this assembly exhibits certain significant defects which impair its usefulness. The total distance of movement toward and away from the fold rollers is too small to accommodate the larger curtain width. The velocity of the assembly movement is too slow, and the curtain does not fold properly. Moreover, the belt angle of inclination becomes significant since the larger width curtain folds tend to slide out of position if not held in horizontal position by the assembly during operation.
This application is directed toward a new type of stripper roller assembly which overcomes these difficulties.